Dragonriders
by dragonrider74
Summary: All people have dreams, now for some people their dreams don't come true and for others they do come true. This is the case for 14 year old caleb, he is about to gain something most can only dream of. But will he use his gift for good or evil? Only one way to find out. Remake of my frist story, please be nice. R
1. Dragonriders ch1

Dragonriders

Ch.1:A whole new story

**This is really a crossover of; Eragon, Alpha and Omega, Maybe a little later on in the story some Spider riders, Spyro the dragon, and the real life for a character i made. **

**I know I've been gone for awhile but no more.**

**I am back with more ideas for story.**

**I own none of the series listed above.**

**So I should update this story every weekend but I'm not sure.**

**I'm sure you guys will read only this chapter but if you hang on until chapter 5 that's when things start to get interesting.**

_Important note:_

_Caleb is 14._

_He is in grade 8._

_He has 3 younger sisters._

_He has 2 younger brothers._

_And his dragon's name is Saphira._

_Micheal is 14._

_He is in grade 8._

_He is also one of Caleb's 2 best friends._

_His dragons name is Fang._

_Tommy is 14._

_He is in grade 8._

_He is Caleb's other best friend._

_His phoenix's name Conner._

_Alex is 10._

_He is in grade 4._

_He is one of Caleb's younger brothers, but from all his siblings he is the only other one with powers besides Caleb._

_His dragons Name is Spyro._

_Saphira is a female dragon._

_She has a mate who's name is Gerlant._

_She has three younglings who's names are Gyro, Blast, and Glacier._

_She is an earth/dark dragon._

_But her scales are mostly different shades of green._

_Her wings are a different story, both of her wings are fully black._

_And her eyes are yellow._

_Fang is a female dragon._

_He doesn't have a mate yet._

_He is a dark dragon._

_He is fully black._

_And his eyes are ghostly white._

_He also doesn't tell People his true name, no fang is not his reel name but everyone will find out some day._

_Conner is a male phoenix._

_He has no mate._

_He is a fire phoenix_

_He is coloured like a normal phoenix._

_But his eyes are jade green._

_And last but not lest_

_Spyro is...well do i really need to tell you._

_The only changes are, he has a mate Cynder._

_They are also both full grown._

_But that's it._

Here is just a little bit of the story. You don't have to read this it will be in the next chapter. Okay I'm going to stop talking now...

It all began one day in grade 8, for a boy named Caleb. He went to school believing it was going to be another day at school. But little did he really know this day would change his life forever. When he got to school he meet up with his friends.

"So Micheal how was your weekend?" asked Caleb.

"Okay I guess other then the fact I had a pain in my upper left arm all weekend" said Micheal.

"And what about you Tommy?"

"That's weird the same thing that happened to Micheal happened to me over the weekend" said Tommy.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm... quite strange the same thing has happened to both if you" said Caleb.

Just then the bell rang.

"Well I'll see you both later"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Yes Caleb is in a different class then his friends.

The first two classes passed by uneventful, but in his third class which was french that changed.

He got to his french class and sat down in his spot and waiting for the rest of the class to come in.

When everyone was in the class and in their seats class began.

All of a sudden Caleb he a very sharp but brief pain in his upper left arm...

**Okay well I'm stopping the story there.**

**Tell me what you think so far.**

**I should have chapter two up by the end of next weekend.**

**Also if there are any spelling mistake or problems with the grammar or you had a had time reading the story let me know and I'll fix it as quick as possible.**

**This Dragonrider74 signing out... **


	2. Dragonriders ch2

**Dragonriders Ch.1**

**Alright something to make a note of is "Alpha and Omega" theme to this story won't kick in for a few chapters. Also if the chapters seem sort i only work on this story on the weekends. I have another story I'm working on now it should be up sometime next week. I don't own anything is this story other then my Ocs, the rest belongs to there respectful owners.**

It all began one day in grade 8, for a boy named Caleb. He went to school believing it was going to be another day at school. But little did he really know this day would change his life forever. When he got to school he meet up with his friends.

"So Micheal how was your weekend?" asked Caleb.

"Okay I guess other then the fact I had a pain in my upper left arm all weekend" said Micheal.

"And what about you Tommy?"

"That's weird the same thing that happened to Micheal happened to me over the weekend" said Tommy.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm... quite strange the same thing has happened to both of you" said Caleb.

Just then the bell rang.

"Well I'll see you both later"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Yes Caleb is in a different class then his friends.

The first two classes passed by uneventful, but in his third class which was french that changed.

He got to his french class and sat down in his spot and weighted for the rest of the class to come in.

When everyone was in the class and in their seats class began.

All of a sudden Caleb he a very sharp but brief pain in his upper left arm.

Even though it happened so quickly, it was still long enough for the teacher to notice.

"What's wrong Caleb? Did something happen to your arm over the weekend?" the teacher asked.

"No...no I'm fine just a sting." said Caleb.

"Okay...now class how do you say 1983 in french?"

Caleb never really did like french and the fact he was at a full french school for three years didn't help.

Again the pain came back to his arm this time it wasn't as bad, he tried to move the sleeve of his shirt back but at the moment he tried his upper left arm had a huge amount of pain pass through it.

But that was the last thing Caleb felt before he blacked out.

When he woke he was in his room he tried to look at the the clock which was right across from him but stop when he fettle more pain.

Then someone knocked on the door, "Come in" he said clearly in pain.

The door opened to revile his brother and his two best friends.

"Hey Caleb, how are you feeling?" Alex asked.

"Like I just got back from a trip to hell." Caleb said.

"That bad, strange that's the same way I felt over the weekend" said Micheal.

"Same." said Tommy.

"Hey Micheal Tommy did you try to check your arm after the pain went away?" asked Caleb.

"No, why?" they reply.

"Well I study Dragons and Dragonriders. I remember something about Dragonriders they always go through lots of pain before they get their Dragonrider sign. I'm wondering are the three of us going through this process? Are we of all people becoming Dragonriders?" stated Caleb.

"Well seems very unlikely but it could be the reason why the three of us are going through so much pain" said Tommy.

"And another strange thing, was in both your upper lefter arms right?" asked Caleb

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Well that's the same spot where soon to be Dragonriders feel pain" said Caleb.

**Well that's it for now. Oh yeah keep and eye out for my new story, it should be coming out sometime this week.**

**Dragonrider74 is signing out ...**


	3. Dragonriders ch3

**Dragonriders ch.3**

**Ok I know said I'd have a new story up sometime soon but I've had some problems with the story and just in general, but I'll get that story up ASAP but for now here's another chapter for "Dragonriders". I am also sorry for being gone for three weeks. Also from now on when some one is talking I'm just going to put their name in brackets.**

"Hey Alex have you been feeling the same as the rest of us?" (Tommy)

"No I haven't. Why do you ask?" (Alex)

"Well I was thinking, your related to Caleb by blood, right?" (Tommy)

"Yeah." (Alex)

"Well it would seam likely soon you may go through this same state." (Tommy)

"Wait what are you getting at Tommy? That just because Alex is my brother he may become a Dragonrider?" (Caleb)

"Yes Well Caleb and Tommy were talking about it. Alex and Micheal were talking about what it would be like to be a Dragonrider.

"So Alex what do you think being a rider would be like after getting through all the pain?" (Micheal)

"I'm not sure all I know About Dragonriders is what Caleb taught me. Which isn't very much beside all the pain they go trough and what they're chosen for." (Alex)

"What are they chosen for?" (Micheal)

"And you never study them for your self?" (Micheal)

"No I've never really had time to study them. And what they're chosen for is based on they skills in different types of challenges and their ability to work with anyone." (Alex)

"Could you give me some examples?" (Micheal)

"Sure. Some examples of people would be smart, strong, fast, someone with a type disadvantage. Pretty much anything." (Alex)

"Type disadvantage?" (Micheal)

At this point Caleb had cut off what Alex was about to say.

"Yeah there are more then one element, there are six in total. Well six main elements there a lot of hybrid elements, where to many to name. But the types are; fire, ice, earth, electricity, wind, and dark." (Caleb)

Then the word that Caleb had been waiting to here for awhile, "Caleb, Alex Dinner. Micheal and Tommy have to go home."

"Okay." (Caleb)

"Well you guys heard her, time to get going." (Caleb)

"Alright. Bye." (Micheal and Tommy)

_3 hours _later...

Caleb and Alex are in their rooms. Alex is asleep but Caleb is far from being asleep. He just lies there almost as if waiting for something...

_The next day..._

"Caleb are you sure you fell well enough to go to school?" (Caleb's mother)

"Yes mom, I fell fine." (Caleb)

"Okay but if you need to leave tell the school to call me." (Caleb's mother)

"Yes, yes I'll do that. Now can we leave we're going to be late." (Caleb)

"Fine, remember what i told you though." (Caleb's mother)

"Don't worry about me mom, it's hard to get me down and out." (Caleb)

'Yeah I know and that's why I worry' Caleb's mother thought to herself.

Well waking to school A snowball hit him in the lower left arm. He looked over just in time to dodge a snowball that went right past his head. He looks over and sees the teen he dislikes very much, Mark and his two best friends holding snowballs and ready to trow them. He looks over at Alex, "Alex continue walking to school I'll be with you in a moment." he says. Caleb pick up two snowballs, "you think you alone can beat the three of us?" asked Mark. "Your are a fool." says Mark. Caleb didn't respond to his insult, "well at least I have the courage to try." says Caleb. This tics Mark off, he trows a snowball and misses badly.

"Well if that's all you got, I don't even know why I'm wasting my time here." (Caleb)

Mark trows another and hits Caleb in the head. Caleb shakes the snow off his face and closes his eyes, when he opened them again they were pure white. Snow floats up beside him and is thrown at Mark and his friend. All of them hit their target. He blinks again and his eyes turn back to their normal green colour. Caleb then walks off like nothing happened...

**Well that's it for now let me know what you think, thanks**

**Dragonrider74 sighing out... **


	4. Dragonriders ch4

**Dragonriders ch.4**

**Alright I know I could have updated a few time during the week but I didn't want and I was just being lazy. Also I'm not sure if I said this already but my new story won't be up for awhile. As I'm writing this I have alpha7562 sitting here helping me, if you haven't already read a story of his I'd say go check out his stories.**

Caleb runs up to Alex and his sisters and Alex asks "So what did you do Caleb? From the looks of it they seem to be in a lot of pain."

"I only used some snowballs" (Caleb)

"From here it looks more like you used rocks" (Alex)

"Well I didn't. Now come on we're going to be late if we don't get moving." (Caleb)

_About ten minutes later..._

Caleb and Alex got to school behind their sisters. When they walked in the yard Caleb's friends walk over. "Alright go see your friends Alex, I'll see you later." (Caleb)

Alex walked off, just as Micheal and Tommy got to him.

"Hey, you seamed to make a good and quick recovery from yesterday" (Tommy)

"Yeah I'm just wondering how." (Caleb)

"Well does it really mater your back at school. Oh wait that never really is a good thing." (Micheal)

"For some people Micheal not all. I'm not saying school is my most favourite thing in the world, because it's not but I also don't mind being here." (Caleb)

"Yeah he's right Micheal only about 5 more years of school until Collage or University." (Tommy)

"Oh yeah...Why'd you have to remind me, you know I don't like school." (Micheal)

"Ok well I'm heading inside." (Caleb)

"Why?" (Tommy)

"The bell just rang." (Caleb)

"Oh!" (Tommy)

"Well I'll see you later, Bye!" said Tommy as he ran off.

"Bye Micheal" (Caleb)

"Bye Caleb" (Micheal)

_Inside the school..._

It was gym time the first class of the day. It was another day in the basket ball tournament. Caleb and Micheal's classes had the same gym time. But their teachers weren't there for gym today, instead they had their least favorite teacher Mr. White. He set up the three teams playing and everyone else got to practice. For about 10 minutes different people were called to play their games soon Micheal was called to play against Caleb the went by the rules of who ever got to 21 points first won. Caleb was winning by two points when all of a sudden, Micheal shifted in to a utahraptor and scared the crap out of the teacher and the few students who did notice. The quickly shifted back. Without noticing himself. As for those who noticed they had their memory whiped by Caleb. The rest of the day went on normally and nobody even talked about the incident earlier.

**Well I'm ending it off there I should have one more chapter up this weekend.**

**Dragonrider74 and alpha 7562 signing out...**


	5. Dragonriders ch5

Dragonriders Ch.5

**I just put up a new story about three days ago if you haven't already seen it. Its called "a story about terror", I know I'm no good with titles for stories. Other than that all I want to say is; my stories under the Eragon category does not mean they are Eragon related I only took the Dragonrider idea from it.**

Today was no special day just one more boring day at school.

Well that's what Caleb, Micheal and Tommy thought.

Within the gym they were doing their normal jobs for a Friday.

When all of a sunden the whole school started to sake.

"_Skeletonriders" _though Caleb

(for the people who don't know what skeletonriders are go look at my other story)

Everyone fell over and ended up siting on the ground.

Micheal and Tommy got up and looked at eachother "What the..."

Well the teachers also got up but said "Is everyone one alright?"

"Yeah" replied almost everyone.

A few people got up and helped others.

Caleb got up and noticed the people up on the stage were pin under stuff for assemblems like the lights.

He jumped up being the closest to the stage and moved the lights and helped them to sit up on the wall he called over the teachers to come look them over.

"I'm going to see what that was" (Caleb)

"No your not, its not safe" (Teacher)

"Safety is not my main conserner" (Caleb)

As he runs out of the gym.

The teachers trys once to stop he but Caleb got to far to fast.

Once Caleb got outside he look up at the sky, and saw the last thing any Dragonrider would want to see.

A whole group of about 30 skeletonriders.

"Oh Crap" said Caleb.

He ran back inside to the gym.

"We need to get everyone somewhere safe! NOW!" said Caleb to the teachers.

They looked at him "Why did you see something that would harm us?"

"Well if you mine by harm, kill then yes." (Caleb)

"Okay!" said the teachers.

They helped the wounded while Caleb, Micheal and Tommy made everyone go to the class.  
"Alright everyone, you all need to stay here. The three of us will be back soon." (Micheal)

"Where do you three think your going?!" (Teacher)

"Going to deal with the problem" (Tommy)

"You three had us come in here to keep us safe! You really think I'm going to let you get youselfes killed?!" (Teacher)

"We weren't thinking you were going to let us go. But you don't know what we can do, do you?" (Caleb)

"What are you talking about your only going to get your self killed!" (Teacher)

"We don't have time for this. Tommy, Caleb come on!" (Micheal)

And they ran out of the room before the teacher could even talk.

When they got outside Caleb looked around again.

"I'm thinking there is about 30 or so of them" (Caleb)

"Well seeing as we know almost nothing about our skilles we'll just have to test them out" (Tommy)

"Right" (Micheal and Caleb)

"Weapon summon!" yells Caleb.

A sword appered in his hand, the blade itself was dark green with a black line running down the center of the blade, and the handle was gold with a green gem on the bottom.

"Weapon summon!" yells Micheal.

A sword appered in Micheal's hand, the blade with soild black, and the handle was gold with a dark gem on the bottom.

"Weapon summom!" yells Tommy

A staff appered in his hand, the orb on top was red with what looked like a phoenix claws rapped around it, the claws were silver, and the handle of the staff look to be made of oak wood.

"Well looks like we got their attention!" (Tommy)

"Good" (Caleb)

**Yes I know what a bad place to stop. But I need to get my thoughts togther for the next chapther. Also a little side note I may start to post chapters in the week instead of on the weekend. Also look forward to the second story in that mini series about the four main characters. Yes I know I said "four" Caleb's brother in the 4th, I know it doesn't seem like it but he will be trust me.**

**Dragonrider74 signing out...**


End file.
